In general, an X-ray imaging apparatus for identifying a state of an alveolar bone (teeth-associated structure) including teeth for teeth/periodontal disease treatment and orthodontic treatment is installed in a dental clinic.
An operator (or a dentist) uses the X-ray imaging apparatus to identify the size and shape of the jawbone and an anatomical change of the jawbone in the horizontal and vertical axes through radiological tests and to consider disease factors existing in the jawbone and information influencing medical treatment. The image information is important in all the processes for optimal dental treatment and long-term success after the dental treatment.
The X-ray (radiation) irradiations method as the X-ray imaging method include, for example, a panoramic imaging (panoramic X-ray imaging) method of two-dimensionally imaging an alveolar bone including teeth, a CT imaging (computerized tomography imaging) method of three-dimensionally imaging the alveolar bone including teeth with a higher accuracy, and a cephalometric imaging method of imaging the head of a patient from the front, rear, left, and right sides.
In the related art, the X-ray imaging apparatus is configured so that an X-ray irradiator is arranged at the one side of the head of a patient and an X-ray detector is arranged at the opposite side thereof. Since X-ray emitted from the X-ray irradiator needs to pass through the entire head, the X-ray needs to have a strong intensity. In addition, since an irradiation angle of the X-ray irradiator with respect to a tooth is fixed, the image can be obtained at only the fixed angle.
Accordingly, the X-ray imaging apparatus in the related art has problems as follows. The first problem is that unnecessary radiation exposure dose may be applied to the head. The second problem is that a ghost image, that is, an image of a tooth other than the tooth of interest may exist. The third problem is that images of a tooth captured at various angles cannot be obtained. The fourth problem is that the X-ray imaging apparatus occupies a too large space.
In addition, an X-ray detector needs to be located inside the oral cavity in order to accurately image a tooth. However, in the X-ray imaging apparatus in the related art, since the size of the X-ray detector is large, a patient may feel unpleasant during the X-ray imaging.
In addition, since the X-ray detector does not approach close to the tooth, the accuracy of the image may be low.